


Ocean Whistle (English Version)

by selectexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Disorder, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Best Friends, Demisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love, baekhyun being a soft asshole, chanyeol being a baby, junmyeon being a cinnamon roll, kaisoo being nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectexo/pseuds/selectexo
Summary: The Venetia Lily Marine High School, in a short time, has become a dream for many students across South Korea. With the sophistication that starts from the luxurious ship that will be its structure for six months, to its prestigious teaching method, it's not too hard to have a lot of demand and competition for every vacancy in the school.In different parts of the country, four different personalities, in different ways, are among the people who have managed to become part of the maritime school, however, what none of them expect is that their lives will change in unimaginable ways.At Venetia Lily, nothing is what it really looks like, and the four students are about to discover that six months away from home will be much more than just a period of simple learning. Well, at least the learning they think they'll have.This is a reaaaal longfic!!! And it's a brazilian fic...





	Ocean Whistle (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ocean Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529178) by selectexo and exosmol. 

> Hello, how are you?? hope you're doing fine!!
> 
> Well, ocean whistle is a brazilian fic I started posting on 2017 with my friend. But I decided to post it in english too, it's a new project.
> 
> English isn't my first language, I'm trying hard and I'm doing my best, sorry for my mistakes, I'm doing this alone and I'll improve through the process.
> 
> I'll post new chapters every week, maybe on every Tuesday!!! 
> 
> Ocean Whistle has a trailer on Youtube, you can watch it, I'm working on subtitles!! Well, if you want to talk to me, my user is the same on all medias, ok? It's selectexo.
> 
> I'll stop talking, I hope you enjoy it!!! Bye :*

**1: The Outsider Heart**

**Park Chanyeol**

  
  


Chanyeol always had a problem with bags. He doesn't know exactly why, but just imagining having to pack them for some trip, he just thinks about giving up on traveling in the first place. 

But this time is different. The suitcase he spent hours staring furiously, hoping that some secret magic would be cast out of nowhere and tidy up on its own, actually symbolizes something new in his life. 

Something that sounds too good to be true, but it'll prove to be much more than that.

_ Venetia Lily Marine High School. _

All Seoul students only dreamed of getting a chance to participate in the first student program at the South Korean Sea. And two months ago, after spending days and days studying as if his life depended on it, Chanyeol received a letter from the Venetia Lily's captain congratulating him on winning the scholarship and being part of the grand project that was discussed for several years.

Chanyeol doesn't remember being as happy in his life as he was that day. Not only him, but also his whole family, who came together to enjoy that extremely indescribable happiness. And the moment has finally come: the day he begins the new journey he longs for with much appreciation, and his only obstacle at the moment is his own laziness to pack the suitcase. 

Chanyeol sighs in defeat and finally begins to pack his things, perfectly folded by his older sister, inside the small suitcase. He knows he'll spend six months on the ship, but unfortunately, his family doesn't have enough money to buy new luggage, so he'll have to wear the same clothes. Not that he has a variety of clothing to begin with, so the whole situation doesn't make so much difference.

While folding his socks, Chanyeol daydreams about what it'll be like to study at sea. No one imagined he'd be able to win the scholarship, after all, the project is extremely strict. Only one student from each public high school would be selected through an exam that required a wide range of knowledge in different areas. By contrast, when it comes to the students of the most prestigious schools in Seoul, there was no such competition: the vast majority who had been interested were presented with a free pass to enroll just because their school sponsored the new teaching method.

Chanyeol automatically tries to avoid thinking as he has always been jealous of the rich young people who didn't have to kill themselves from studying to get something. As much as Chanyeol could always keep his grades as the highest in the class, it doesn't mean he likes to spend countless sleepless nights reading Algebra books, while the rest only cares about sleeping like babies. He always studied hard because he needs, mainly because his dream has all his effort as its main weapon.

“Chanyeol, are you ready, honey?” His mother asks, sending him out of his daydream.

“Yes, mom, I'm almost ready to go.” He isn't sure, but he can swear he heard his mother sigh at the answer, before leaving the room and leaving him alone again. Chanyeol laughs and continues to pack his bag as soon as possible. 

_ It's not like I'm late, it's still two hours, _ he thinks _ . _ And then he remembers that to go to the main port takes about an hour at his older sister's jeep, not to mention that, since it’s Monday, traffic will probably be in complete chaos.

Chanyeol automatically begins to despair, but in the same minute, his sister enters the room.

“Park Chanyeol!” Yoora exclaims. “If you take another minute, I'll take you to the harbor myself by pulling you by the ears and I'll give you a reason why they're so big!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but deep down he knows his sister is capable of it.

“I'm almost done, calm down.” He says with fake patience and a faint smile on his lips. Inside he's as stressed and nervous as she is, thinking about the time it'll take to reach the port. "If you keep hurrying me, I'll end up forgetting something."

"Your phone, for example?" Just as she speaks, his sister picks up the device lying under the bed and sighs.

Chanyeol picks up the phone as quickly as possible from Yoora's hand and poutes as he stares at its display.

"I knew it was there." He lies. "I'll take it in my pants' pocket anyway, it doesn't have to be in the suitcase." He says decidedly, wasting no time and stuffing the device into his pocket along with the headphones that are plugged in.

Yoora rolls her eyes, laughing shortly thereafter.

“Just hurry up, you fool. You won’t want to miss that ship after spending so much time sacrificing yourself to get the scholarship.” She alerts as she keeps her arms crossed.

Chanyeol nods and closes his bag.

“See? All done." He smiles proudly, as if he has accomplished an extremely important task for all mankind.

“Let's go, then! Mom and dad are in the living room waiting for you to say goodbye. ” 

Before following Yoora's order, Chanyeol picks up his bag, making sure he has everything he needs in his pockets. His admission letter?_ Check. _ ID card? _ Check. _ Cabinet keys? _ Check. _

Involuntarily, Chanyeol smiles once again, proud of himself and with a great feeling taking over his body: he had already overcome that obstacle that was keeping him from following his fate, even though it could be a silly challenge for some people. 

Chanyeol heads into the room with his sister and finds their parents standing as if they’re waiting for an astronomical event to happen, and the moment Chanyeol puts himself in the same place as his parents, they begin to cry heartily. On instinct, the three hug each other tight, as if their lives depended on it at the moment. They stuck for a few minutes in the hug, while Yoora watches her family with a smile on her face and their parents seem to spill the Niagara Falls through their eyes. She'll have to put up with a lot more of this crying for a while, but reassures herself that the shedding of tears is due to a good feeling, since Chanyeol is nothing more, nothing less, taking a big step that will contribute greatly to his life’s future.

"I'll be back in six months." Chanyeol comes out of the hug and tells his parents. “And I'll talk to you on Skype every day. Please don't cry.”

But his words are said in vain, since the last thing the two are willing to do at the moment is to stop crying. No wonder Chanyeol is completely emotional at almost every moment of his life, he inherited it from his parents. 

Finally, after another tight hug, several "I love you’s" and countless safety tips from their mother, Yoora decides this is the moment to interfere, since the time is passing fast and the two still have a long way to go until they reach the port where the ship is located. Chanyeol kisses his parents on the forehead as a last form of farewell, then leaves the house and follows his older sister to the jeep that already waits outside the garage, parked in front of their house. 

Chanyeol watches his sister starts the car, hoping she's not in one of her bad days, and God seems to have heard his prayers because, for the first time in weeks, the car starts normally on the first try. 

He waves once again to his parents who are watching them from the doorway, automatically feeling his heart squeeze. He has no idea how he can handle staying six months away from them, since the least that happens in his life is staying away from his family, but the time has come and he'll have to learn to deal and get used to it. 

It's for a good cause. The best of causes.

Yoora starts driving through the small town's streets, trying not to be too careless, and Chanyeol takes his attention away from his sister's direction, puts his headphones in his ears and looks out the window while _ Make my heart whole again _ plays on his playlist. It doesn't take long until they arrive in Seoul. Chanyeol is already used to going to the big city, especially considering the countless things that happen out there.

The traffic, as Chanyeol had predicted in his little moment of desperation, is horrible. He watches Yoora try to get through all the car gaps she finds, but it's not very helpful, as there are cars stopped all over the square meters of track. 

When Chanyeol focuses his attention on the place where they are standing, he sees that they are in front of the condominium that he admires so much whenever they pass through there: _ Kim Lyan Residential. _ It’s the name on the large and detailed sign that indicates the place’s entrance. _ The place of his dreams _. Ever since he was a little boy, he's always dreamed of living in this condominium. 

Admittedly, every time he passed by, his eyes glued to the details that made up that little piece of paradise, all the details that could be seen from the outside, as it was the only way Chanyeol was allowed to admire, since the interior he only knew for the few photos he found on the internet. 

Chanyeol loves everything about that place. The huge houses, the grass always so green and the people. Oh, the people who live there... Always so well dressed and admirable, like they just got out of a rehearsal for a famous magazine. And probably some of them actually got out. Kim Lyan Residential is the most expensive condominium in all of South Korea, where only "royalty" lives, and what's left for Chanyeol is just dreaming about that place. 

He's distracted by another of his moments of admiration for the condominium when he realizes that there's a little confusion in front of its gates. A fire-haired boy, who doesn’t seem to be older than Chanyeol, is fighting with all his strength and energy against three other boys. All three seem to be tired of the redhead's attitude, as they keep an impatient expression on their faces. He screams and gestures tirelessly with one of his arms, while holding what looks like a hammer in his other hand that rests beside his body. Maybe he's threatening to break down the black car that's right in front of him? 

Chanyeol doesn't have much time to come up with more theories as the redhead throws his hammer hard at the car window, proving his one and only theory. The difference is that the glass remains intact the same way it was before. The other three boys who observe all the confusion roll their eyes, as if it happens all the time. They try once again to calm the redhead, but it's completely in vain. Until the smallest of the four boys sighs deeply, and takes the red-haired boy by the arm. He protests, but it doesn't make much difference, since he's forced to get into the big, beautiful black car. The other two just sigh in relief, and then head into the vehicle as well. 

Chanyeol, who was completely immersed in the situation he had just witnessed, as if watching one of his favorite shows, realizes the traffic's flowing again, as the condo's entrance begins to move out of his sight. The car moves again and his sister starts driving again towards the harbour, completely focused on making the journey as fast as possible. Still, Chanyeol thinks it's gonna be a long journey, since the more he gets anxious about something, it seems like the moment takes longer to happen.

As long minutes pass and what looks more like an endless list of buildings, finally the siblings arrive at what is the beginning of the road to the sea. Even the air seems clearer, which really is impossible to exist in a chaotic and totally urban city. Chanyeol didn't go often to sea during his childhood, but the few times he's had the pleasure of visiting, he remembered loving the way the wind hit his face, messing up all his hair, but making him feel lighter. 

Soon they find themselves in a place full of cars and people wearing suits, and they seem to be important and busy, just like the residents of the condo of his dreams. When he realizes he's finally arrived and the car's already stopped, Chanyeol steps down from the green jeep and goes to one of the local guards to ask if he's in the right place. It's not that he doesn't trust his sister's sense of direction, he's just being sure. The guard confirms and the smile on the boy's face appears automatically. 

He turns around to take a closer look at where he is, and the conclusion he draws is: everything is _ so _ charming, especially the huge ship, that looks more like a walking metal city, where he’ll spend the next six months. Chanyeol can't believe what he sees, that this is _ really _ happening to him and it's right there in front of his eyes. It's _ reality _ and no longer one of his countless daydreams. It's just... _ surreal _. 

"I have to go, little b." Yoora finally speaks, taking Chanyeol out of his trance and reminding him that it’s the last time he’ll see her for a long time. "Don't do anything stupid."

The commentary makes Chanyeol laugh.

"I’m gonna miss you, big sis." he says, not wasting time and holding her in a tight hug, as he always liked to do. "Take care of mom and dad, okay?"

She returns the hug and nods with her head glued to her younger brother's shoulder. 

"Okay, Yeol. But now you’ve to go, we promised we wouldn't do things like that here, remember?" 

He shakes his head, nodding but not letting her go. The girl starts laughing and forces herself out of the bear hug.

"Enough, you needy giant!" Yoora grumbles, without taking the smile off her face. "I love you. Call me as soon as possible." 

“I will.”

She smiles one more time and makes the boy bend down to give her a kiss on the forehead, before she makes her way back to her jeep. Chanyeol grabs his bag, the one his sister had already taken out of the car and waves one last time to the woman, watching her back home until the car disappears from his vision.

Chanyeol soon realizes that he is alone, and that his journey to take care of himself has just started. He doesn't know exactly how to define this feeling, but it's a mixture of excitement, fear and hope. After all, the result of this can't be too bad, right?

When Park takes a deep breath and decides to look around him, while carrying his bag in one hand, he feels his self-esteem fall, because he realizes that all the other students obviously come from prestigious schools and are wearing elegant and expensive clothes. Even though he's wearing his best outfit, Chanyeol feels like a beggar in the middle of what looks more like an outdoor fashion show.

However, his self-esteem does not stay on the ground for too long, because two boys, one with black hair as ebony and the other with brown hair as chocolate, obviously from public schools just like Chanyeol because of their clothes, approach Park with smiles on their faces.

But before they can talk to each other, four young men arrive at the port and all eyes turn to them and a buzz begins among the students. Chanyeol can hear girls and boys sighing as the boys arrive, as if they were celebrities. When Park gets a better look at the targets of all the fuss, he’s surprised to see that they’re the same boys that he had observed recently when he was standing in front of the luxurious condominium. Soon he recognizes the boy located in the center of the group, walking forward, as if he were the leader. His fire-colored hair can't be confused. It's the kid who was making the whole mess happen and completely holding Chanyeol’s attention, and the other boys who are close to him, who before showed tiredness, are completely different. They have a confidence that can be felt from afar... Poweful. An aura of power emanates from the boys. And that's clear to everyone there. 

"Welcome, students of the Venetia Lily Marine School." Chanyeol is frightened by the sudden voice, taking his attention to the owner of it, realizing it's the project's rector, Kang Seungwan. "We will make a small call to ensure that everyone is present now, please respond when your name is called by just raising your right hand."

Chanyeol wonders why she specified herself so much, but decides to let it go. The school will probably have a number of strict and specific rules.

Miss Kang begins to call several names followed by several, right, arms raised. The list of names doesn’t seem to follow any kind of order, at least it isn't alphabetical.

“Oh Sehun” the woman suddenly calls. And automatically, like a magnet, all eyes turn to the tallest among the four popular boys. He's wearing sunglasses, a leather jacket, and tight pants. His expression is one of indifference, as if he had no interest in being there. He raises his arm, and only lowers it again when the dean goes ahead with her list. Chanyeol hasn't noticed before, but it doesn't take long to see that some girls are having their cell phones out, taking hidden photos of the brunette with glasses.

"Kim Junmyeon" is announced shortly thereafter, and again the eyes turn to the group, this time to the boy wearing a brown overcoat, and unlike the tallest, he seems very excited to be there, because he keeps smiling. Junmyeon also wears glasses, but it’s prescription glasses, but that doesn't make him look nerdy, it makes him even more sophisticated. He raises his arm abruptly, causing some of his admirers to get a little fright. He gives them a brief smile and lowers his arm again.

“Do Kyungsoo” and then another one of the boys, the shortest among them, raises his arm, and Chanyeol can't help but notice the small sideways smile that comes across his face the moment almost everyone sighs, boys and girls. He’s wearing a black overcoat that covers a sweater of the same color, while wearing a dark jeans that is neither too tight nor too loose, with a dark scarf around his neck. His hair is extremely well tidy, as if he is going to a job interview at a large company. And most importantly of all, he seems to be quite popular, they all seem to be, but it has something about the shorter that simply screams self-confidence, especially by the expression that took over his face as soon as his name was called, as if the call was an opportunity for him to show a little more of himself. If Kyungsoo wanted attention, then he'd really made it. 

“Byun Baekhyun”. And finally, the world seems to stop at the moment that name was called. If Chanyeol had been surprised by the sighs for Kyungsoo and the photos they took of Sehun, he really didn't expect the applauses at the moment when Baekhyun raises his right arm. The redhead is wearing a blue T-shirt with a long-sleeved red checkered shirt over it. His black pants are extremely torn at his knees. His neck has a black choker, which only makes his entire look stand out even more. He gives a smile, and it's like he's paying attention to his legion of fans, who are going crazy for being noticed.

Chanyeol can't blame them, all the boys are beautiful, but something about the redhead draws his attention. Maybe it's the way his smile makes Chanyeol’s stomach turn a little bit, maybe it's because he's making him intimidated, or it’s the way he gently lowers his arm and looks at his friends with pride in his eyes. The boy is completely different from some time ago, if before he made a scandal and was apparently explosive while holding the hammer in his hands, there, in front of a lot of other people, Baekhyun seems too... Calm and enjoying being there. 

Is that the effect of popularity? 

“Park Chanyeol” the dean calls, and the boy almost doesn’t raise his arm, because he continues to face the group of friends with several questions in mind. There’s no surprise when he receives only silence and indifference when he raises his arm, as well as all the others who were not part of that group. The two scholarship holders on his side smile at him. Well, at least one smiles, the other only promises a smile. 

"Hello, Chanyeol" the chocolate-haired kid talks. "My name is Jongdae. I'm one of the few scholars, and this one is Yixing." The other boy nods his head, making the tallest smile. "I think we fellows need to stick together, don't we?"

"How do you know I'm a scholar?" Chanyeol asks. "I mean, I figured you were, but I wasn't sure.”

"Me neither." Jongdae laughs, "But you just confirmed it." 

Chanyeol also laughs. 

"I have no idea where we should go after that call." Chanyeol confesses. "Do you know?"

Jongdae shrugs.

"Not really, I don't even know how I got here." 

They both laugh. Chanyeol is more relieved to know that at least he’ll no longer be alone in the immensity that will be his new home and school. A few minutes pass while the three boys look around and make small observations about the place they are. They end up not noticing at first the moment when the call ends and the students begin to head inside the ship, in an organized line. When they finally realize what is being done, Chanyeol and the other two boys go on, staying right at the end of the line. Considering that they were a little far away when the line started to be made.

“The last will be the first!” someone at the end of the line screams, making everyone laugh. Meanwhile, Chanyeol takes his cell phone out of his pocket, which is already full of messages he believes to be from his family. He smiles, but ends up deciding not to read them at the moment, instead he opens one of his apps, _ El Dorado _, and starts playing as if his life depended on it. There's no better way to make time go by than trying to kill all those zombies. 

After about half an hour of waiting, the queue starts to move, making Chanyeol keep his cell phone and pay attention to what the guides are saying as they enter the ship. He can't even admire all the surreality of being there, in this place with candelabras full of diamonds, golden details and decorations, people dressed as if they were going to a fairytale ball, a piano in the middle of the central area and much more, because soon one of the guides forms a new group, separating Chanyeol from the other two scholars. The guide who is in charge of the new group takes him along with the others to what he believes to be the student area of the ship. 

“Here are the dorms,” the guide says, pointing to a large red-carpeted hallway that splits into four other parallel corridors, which makes sense considering the number of students. "And to the right you can find the classrooms and your dorm supervisor's room." She points to another corridor, facing the previous corridor, which is smaller, but still looks bigger than the whole Chanyeol’s house. "They're close so there's no excuse for delays." Some students complain, and the guide laughs, "Don't worry, your supervisor is one of the best." 

Chanyeol hears some laughs.

"We have been instructed to let you go to your rooms, since the tour of the ship will only happen later. We want you to feel comfortable, and keep your belongings, so you don't have to carry heavy bags all the time. I'm with the information from your assigned rooms, you can come pick it up and go straight to the dorm. Line up a little, please."

And that's exactly what they do, and Chanyeol is at the end of the line again. 

But this time it won't take so long, as everyone is as crazy as Park to enter their rooms and finally throw their bags on their beds. 

He goes to the guide when it's his turn to get his paper. Looks like he's going to share his room with “Hoh Mehun”? Chanyeol cannot understand very well the letter written on the document. He shrugs and heads to room number 462.

Even the corridors of the ship make Chanyeol feel like he's in a dream. It's much more than anything he had ever imagined, or rather, it was exactly how he wanted to have decorated his house when playing The Sims 4 on his computer. 

Chanyeol laughs imagining the students with the green crystals floating over their heads. However, he doesn't have much time to expand his ideas, as he soon feels a strong impact on his chest that almost makes him fall backwards, the only thing that prevents him from falling is his suitcase in which he holds onto. 

"Holy shit!" somebody curses, making Chanyeol come back to Earth as he passes his hand on his chest. It's hurting a lot. “Fuck, you don't look where you're fucking going, do you?"

The owner of the elegant vocabulary is none other than Baekhyun. Chanyeol begins to wonder if there's any reason for his paths to cross so many times in a single day. 

The redhead rises from the ground, revealing to Chanyeol that he's short. He hadn't noticed the difference in height between the two before, but at the moment it's obvious. 

"Are you deaf too?" Baekhyun asks, he seems to be more than angry. His eyes are smokin' with hate. "You can see that these giant ears are only sized."

This causes Chanyeol to cover his ears with his hands and look away from the boy. 

"Er, I-I'm sorry." Chanyeol says, unable to face the other right.

The minor just snorts and walks away, without even listening to Park's apology. 

Chanyeol stands still, watching the redhead leave his field of vision and doesn't know how to react to what has just happened. Was it really his fault? He can't remember, maybe it was. All he knows is that it wasn't a good start, he just hopes not to cause the same reaction to his roommate. 

When Chanyeol arrives in room 462, he knocks on the door and gets no answer. His roommate has probably already left to explore the huge ship they are on. Chanyeol simply uses the key he received from the guide and enters the room. 

The room is empty, as Chanyeol had hoped. He goes to his bed and throws his suitcase over it. Just to think of the battle he fought to tidy all that and now he will have to undo everything... Chanyeol desires death for an instant.

"_ Baekhyun? _ " Chanyeol is frightened by the scream coming from the bathroom. For three seconds he thinks someone has heard his wish and is fulfilling it as quickly as possible. But he soon realizes that it’s his roommate. " _ Baekhyun, is that you? Why did you come back? Have you forgotten something? _” 

A tall brunette comes out of the bathroom, with only one towel on his hips and drying his hair with another smaller towel. Chanyeol looks away quickly, but had faced enough to identify the boy. He is one of the earlier popular boys, Oh Sehun.

"Oh, sorry." he says, going to his bed and looking for something, Chanyeol imagines it's a outfit, in his suitcase. "I thought it was someone else. I’m Oh Sehun, by the way. You must be my roommate." 

Chanyeol nods his head. "My name is Park Chanyeol."

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, we're guys!" Sehun says, while wearing a team shirt that Chanyeol doesn't recognize. "We're going to see each other like this a lot, so you'd better get used to it."

"I'm sorry, it was just a scare." Chanyeol answers. "I didn't know how you'd react if I didn't look away." 

"I'd probably be flattered."

Chanyeol laughs and Sehun follows him.

"So, I'm gonna leave now. Maybe I'll do something stupid that I'll regret in the end. But you can be comfortable, and if you want to change beds too, I don't care”.

"Oh, no, it's okay. You can go." 

Sehun nods and picks up his sunglasses. "I feel like you're still going to give me a lot of trouble, but I don't know exactly why." 

Chanyeol laughs again. "It’s impossible." 

“We'll see." That's what Sehun says before he leaves the room. 

Chanyeol looks around, and does what he was dying to do since he entered the room. He throws himself into his bed and sighs tired. Thank God the mattress is comfortable, even more comfortable than his own. 

As he touches his chest, Chanyeol remembers the redheaded boy who hit him so hard. He and his roommate are friends, aren't they? This means that he'll still meet with Baekhyun many times during the year. Park grunts in frustration, he doesn't want to hear any more cursing from the stressed redhead, nor many offenses on his ear, it was enough for Yoora to make fun of him because of the detail that made him uncomfortable at times.

He expects the redhead to stay away, and never visit his friend. 

Maybe that's something a little selfish to wish for. 

But Chanyeol doesn't care, he just wants to do what he can to stay away from the boy who intimidated him from the first time he laid eyes on him. That can't be a good thing, can it?

Park doesn't know, but if he had managed to get into Venetia Lily after so much stress and sacrifice, he’ll keep his journey in that place as peaceful as possible, even though perhaps such a short, fire-colored hair boy did not collaborate for it at first. However, things won’t continue in this way. Chanyeol clings to hope and puts it in his mind. 

Everything will continue as your compliant, there's no way it can go wrong.

  



End file.
